


Muse

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia sat on a bench with a sketch pad in her lap that she was tapping her pencil on as she looked around at the various artwork in the museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking for: Lyzzy + I went to a museum to get some inspiration to draw and then i saw you staring at one of the paintings in awe so i drew you and then you saw my picture and i am dying of embarrassment AU.

Lydia sat on a bench with a sketch pad in her lap that she was tapping her pencil on as she looked around at the various artwork in the museum. She had an art project due in a few days that she was stalling on and had finally come to the museum in hope for some inspiration. She gave a heavy sigh, ready to pack up and just head home when she saw someone else was in the same room as her, staring at a painting in awe.

Lydia couldn’t help but watch the woman for a moment. She was beautiful. Suddenly inspired, Lydia turned so she could watch the woman and began to sketch. Her eyes followed the woman as she made her way around the room, looking and reading up on each painting.

It had been completely silent, so it startled her when she suddenly heard a, “Izzy?” coming from the hallway leading into the room. Her sketchbook and pencils slipped and fell to the ground when she jumped. It just so happened that the beautiful woman had been looking at the painting in front of Lydia and turned around when she heard the commotion behind her.

Lydia immediately reached out and snatched up her drawing, but she could tell from the look on the woman’s face that she had at least seen a glimpse of it and she felt her cheeks heat up. She hastily closed it and tried to shove it back into her bag along with the various pencils now scattered on the ground.

The woman bent down and started helping pick up as another call of “Izzy?” could be heard. “In here!” she called out before focusing her attention on Lydia. “So, you’re an artist?”

“Not-not a very good one,” Lydia replied.

“I don’t think there’s such thing as a bad artist,” The woman, Izzy, said. “What were you drawing?”

“I uh-I umm…I..”

Izzy chuckled softly and held her hand out. “I’m Isabelle, Izzy for short.”

“Lydia,” She replied, shaking the other woman’s hand, her cheeks burning as she continued to look at the other woman. She was even more beautiful closer up. “I uh-I should-I need to..I gotta go.”

“Before you show me my portrait?”

Lydia gaped at her. “Oh you don’t want to see that I-“

“Found her Jace!” Lydia jumped as they were interrupted and looked her shoulder to see someone who much have been the woman’s brother. “She’s in here flirting.”

Lydia wanted to die, and Isabelle just chuckled as she stood up and handed over the pencils she had collected. “I am not.” Lydia felt frozen in place. Normally, she stayed calm in nearly any situation, but there was just something about this woman that had thrown her off track. Isabelle smiled softly at her. “Since I was your inspiration, what say you and I grab some coffee sometime?”

Lydia just stood there and blinked a couple of times before a she smiled back. “I uh-yeah, yeah, that would be nice.”


End file.
